


Idle Fantasy (#233 Bite)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [142]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Acting out a idle fantasy in living flesh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idle Fantasy (#233 Bite)

Charlie could not confess to particularly liking guns but taking Ian on the Quantico rifle range was an idle fantasy that he never thought would come to pass.

Charlie slipped a second finger into Ian and Ian took a second shot before dropping his head and setting his present to the side.

“Tell me this isn’t hot.”

Ian only made a high incoherent noise before pulling his shirt over his head.

Charlie nipped along Ian’s shoulder blades before lowering his own pants.

Then with a sudden bite to Ian’s arm guaranteed to bruise and mark Charlie pushed his way in.


End file.
